Western Stories: Red Dead Redemption
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: RxR; Another one of my Bonnie/John fics but it's not all about them! John Marston has been gone for three days and Bonnie worries on John's return he brings back a handsome Spaniard fellow; romance, violence, alcohol and drug use and hurt/comfort! TO BE CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my new Red dead redemption fic and I hope it turns out like it is in my head. This one is another Bonnie/John fic but also Abraham Reyes/Bonnie! I thought about these two for a while for some reason and thought I should just experiment with them. I can't give you anymore but I can't wait to see how this plays out! Read and hopefully enjoy! It is a bit of hurt/comfort in the beginning but it's only between father and daughter nothing bad. Oh I think I forgot to tell you guys that this story is kind of hurt/comfort as well as romance/friendship etc…but that's how I roll!**

_*NOTE: Bonnie Macfarlane is 27 in the game itself but in this/my version she is 24. She does change age in all my RDR fics don't know why but she looks pretty young and 24 in the game! It takes place during the game but there are no familiar cut scenes/scenes from the game! I steal no scenes from the game _

**Family Affairs**

::

She wiped her forehead on her arm and squinted up towards the bright mid summer's sky. John had been gone for quite some time now and it's already been 3 days since she's last seen him. He didn't really tell her where he was headed to but he did leave with a 'don't worry' look before riding off.

Nearly everybody on the ranch admired Mr. Marston and even Drew Macfarlane who was very leery of him the first time he laid eyes on him. That all suddenly changed over time and the whole ranch began to know who John Marston was these days; the only one that really knew him was Bonnie the little girl that held the whole place together when her pa' wasn't around.

After finishing her duties around the stables she returned the pitch fork back to the barn and went home for a nice glass of lemon tea. She later invited some of the workers for a glass and they all sat on the porch taking in the warm air; some on the porch leaned up against something and some on the stairs with smiles. "Ms. Macfarlane thank you so much for the tea." A few of the folk stood up one after the other giving her gentle smiles before leaving and attending to their previous affairs but the only one that stayed after was Amos. He really adored Miss Macfarlane; not just for her hard-working and not just for her devotion and love for everyone around but also for her beauty and her presence. Just seeing her everyday gave Amos a smile.

"How is everything Miss Macfarlane need any help 'round the house or—he paused once Bonnie moved down the stairs and stopped right before him. Her massive blue eyes could drive any man insane and her smile and dear god those freckles just the sight of it made him shake. "Thanks Amos but no I can take care of the house on my own." She put a hand on his shoulder looking up at him through those little lashes.

Amos smiled behind that ol' brunette mustache of his and tipped his hat before leaving. Bonnie returned the gentle smile and headed inside.

**.**

The day was slowly changing and getting cooler as the clouds began to hover up above hiding the sun. There was no doubt that it was going to pour and it was only 1:13 in the mid-afternoon. The crops, the horses and the ranch itself needed some rain.

It's been a bit dry around here lately which meant hot humid days for the workers.

"Would you like some tea pa'?" Bonnie met her father in the dining room sitting at the table alone, staring down at the pile of old newspapers. She moved in further standing beside him. He gazed up at her without an expression. "Sure and here take these I'm tired of seein' them lay around." He picked up the pile of newspapers and handed them to Bonnie who took them and disposed of them as she was told.

Bonnie went into the kitchen with the papers only to make her pa' some tea and out of curiosity she snuck a quick look down at the first newspaper she saw and it pulled her in. Distraction was never a big problem for her but this one article was rather interesting. She picked it up and leaned back into the table that was never used anymore across the room from the stove and blinked the exhaustion out of her eyes. Those eyes scanned over and over trying to understand what she was reading holding the paper tighter and slightly closer. "Mexican rebel shot down in Nuevo Paraiso, Northern Mexico…who is this man?" her little southern accent didn't help her at all with those few startling words but she managed to say them correctly and sat the paper back down on the table.

She looked back down at it one last time just to make sure it was a throw away but the date was fairly new. It happened only a few days ago and then something came to her. John was gone for a reason maybe for that reason…who was this Mexican rebel and did Marston really know him?

Thoughts like that ran through her mind and before she had time to snap out of it and take time to blink her pa' was yelling for his cup of tea she was supposed to have made for him minutes ago.

"Shoot!" she hurried herself but very steady like being as careful as she could trying her best not to break or knock down any other piece of expensive dish from the cupboards and sat the decorative mug down slowly shutting the doors to the cupboard before making her way over to the stove where the kettle was. Bonnie took hold of the kettle and poured carefully when Mr. Macfarlane walked in standing beside her. "Bonnie was took ya'?" his voice was calm and soft; he's been this way with her ever since that one night when he arrived home after a long game of Liar's Dice in Thieves' landing.

She was a strong faithful daughter to her father and she forgave him for what he had done. She probably wasn't in the best mood but she forgave him even though he will hate himself till the day he is dead.

Bonnie smiled at him and spun around with the mug in both hands. "Got distracted if you can believe that." They both shared a few laughs and Drew drank until it was gone and kissed Bonnie's temple before leaving.

"I am off to Armadillo." He told her his voice normal and sensible it almost scared Bonnie. "What for pa'?" she asked wishing that her father would tell her where he was going exactly; he never really did that and it has been bugging her for years now.

Drew looked down and wiggled his nose in thought. He stood nervously and Bonnie could tell. "I have to see the doctor bu-but!" he stopped himself waving his hands before him stepping close to his daughter whom was found shaking her head and hands on her hips. He knew she wouldn't understand and would get worried. "Why don't you ever tell me when you have to see the doctor?" Bonnie's voice was stern and strong, also very feminine and worryingly.

Drew met her stare and it was hard.

"Darlin' I-I do this for your sake and this is why I know you would get upset." He stated the truth and Bonnie looked away and her arms limp at her sides.

A long silence met the two and it wasn't very good. "I love you pa' and I am supposed to worry like that I am your daughter who you never tell anything to." Her eyes fell to the ground and soon she was so flustered and upset Drew caught her sobbing.

His brows met and he came closer to her until he was in reach putting his hands on her upper arms. "I don't want you to worry Bonnie and if it makes you feel any better I ain't sick." He said with a reassuring smile that made him feel a bit better about this whole situation leaving his hands right where they were. Bonnie looked down at her arms and pushed both of his hands away. "If you ain't sick then why are you going?" she stomped her foot causing one weak floor board to squeak under the pressure. Drew moved back in surprise. She raised her voice at him and she hadn't done such a thing in a while.

Fighting back Drew pointed a finger. "Now Bonnie don't you rai-she stopped him again; she definitely wasn't a bad stubborn woman but this feeling kept eating away at her and she knew it was the only way to get answers from him. "No Pa' stop lyin' to me and tell me what's wrong?" she didn't get in his face; she knew for a woman to do that was so wrong but she stood her ground doing everything she possibly could to make him spill.

Drew sighed and gave in.

**.**

**.**

Pa' told her everything. He had some crazy disease that was practically eating away at him the inside out. How come he didn't tell her sooner it just drove her completely insane?

After being shot down by her own father after she forced herself to go, Bonnie stayed home and watched the clouds and the sky change color until that one flash of lightning hit in the distance and rain poured right outside her window.

"Damn it!" she pounded her fist softly onto the table right in front of her and those stubborn tears reappeared as a sudden pain hit her directly in the chest. She felt torn to pieces that would never be able to be put back together again…but if so not the same way. Leaving the quiet spacious kitchen she began to climb the stairs when there was a knock at her door.

She let out a silent sigh and turned to answer the door. It was Amos and he looked exhausted and a bit tipsy.

"Amos it's gettin' late." Her hands fell on her hips again; it was just a Bonnie thing. Amos propped one hand high on the doorframe while the other dangled out before him back hunched like the drunken fool he was. Moving her hands and putting them out in front of her she moved forward. "Amos you're drunk again please go home." She told him in a secure firm tone that had him stopping against her hands.

She swallowed loud. He leaned more forward into Bonnie that his hat fell off and she had her arms around him trying to hold him steady. His forehead was pressed against her right shoulder causing her to stumble backwards quite a bit from the unwanted weight.

"Ms. Macfarlane I'm sorry!" he cried into her shoulder right then and there, and he finally stood to his feet with his face still buried in her shoulder. What was he so upset about that it made him cry like this?

Bonnie cared for Amos and it hurt to see him so distraught. Helping him stand correctly she held him by the arms and pushed him back to where she could now notice his wet face. He was a full grown man and he was crying like a baby. "Don't be sorry you crazy drunk you can stay here tonight." After finding nothing more to say that's what came out and now she was stuck making it happen, as she dragged him towards the stairs. It was a good thing she had that guest room down the hall.

.

She led him into the bedroom and still dragging him, she let him go once they both came close to the bed.

"Th-thank you Bonnie I don't think I will survive with-without-without you." He began to get all slurred and drunken voiced that made Bonnie laugh a little inside standing at the bedside. Her hands met her hips again as the left one poked straight out.

"Now you are goin' to stay in bed and if I see you out I will surely strap you to that there mattress until you do." Her girlish yet demanding masculine voice gave Amos the chance to finally smile before she left. Also it'll be pretty funny to see such a sweet thing like her strap him to the bed that was as delicate and soft as she was looking right about now with that caring smile and those glowing blue eyes.

Before she was to leave for the night her stomach growled rather loudly and loud enough that it made even a drunk man look over at her.

She found his yellow blood shot eyes on hers from below and she turned away. "Are you hungry?" she asked just before he would even have the chance to speak again her arms now crossed across her torso that seemed to make her breasts pop in which made his lips curve and his eyes narrow.

He gave her a little nod of the head and she smiled only at the sight of his hair and how long and grey it was actually becoming.

Something hit her right there as she was busy looking at him. She really didn't know how old he was and she's known him for years now. It made her feel like such a fool and there was no way she was going to ask him. He was drunk and it was just rude for a woman to do such a thing but the truth is asking a woman how old she was, was twice as worse.

"I will be right back with somethin' to eat." She left the room without looking back at Amos who seemed like he wouldn't make it by the time she came back.

So she came at the last step of the stair case and headed for the kitchen. When she came into the kitchen she paused and saw her pa' sitting at the table staring at the wood lined refrigerator that was only steps away from him against the wall. He looked decent enough and looked healthy enough that he could fool Bonnie; the painful truth is that he was dying.

She didn't make a sound. "I love you Bonnie." He blurted and his voice so soft and fatherly it brought her to tears again; silent tears.

Drew played around with his fingers on the table before he got up and was soon standing before his daughter wanting to embrace her. "Bonnie I have to tell you somethin'." He said and all that did was make her shake and shiver beneath the hands that held her. She didn't want to hear but she did anyway. She could hear that smile in his voice and it was confusing to her.

"I ain't dyin' Bonnie Dr. Johnston said I was alright—he was suddenly pushed off and Bonnie crossed her arms again. "No, no how could he lie like that and make us worry so much what kinda' man is he?" she stormed in a flustered frenzy with those same tears from moments ago staining her face backed into the wall.

Drew knew it was pretty crazy of that man to tell him he was dying one day and then tell him he was perfectly fine the next. It didn't make sense to him at all either but Bonnie was getting out of hand. Drew entered her barrier and set his hands on her shoulders.

"Bonnie we have been through so much over these past few years and the doctor said I am fine." He pinched her shoulders rough and tight staring her in those eyes.

Bonnie didn't move this time all she did was put her long arms around his waist and fell into him with her face in his shoulder. "Everythin' is going to be alright." He assured her with a secure embrace and a little peck on the forehead.

.

After telling her pa' that Amos was staying over for the night she followed him into his own bedroom and they both gave their own goodnights and she left again.

She closed his door to a crack and turned out the hall lights as she entered the guest room of course finding Amos fast asleep across the bed. Smiling down at him she did before turning off the oil lamp and left.

She was still thinking about John; where the hell was he and why was he gone for so long? She thought it maybe had something to do with that incident in the newspaper she read hours ago. Going into the wash room she stared at her face in the mirror above the empty oval basin just as she was about to take out her hair for the night.

**::**

**E/N: Well there you have it for the beginning chapter the ending wasn't really great but you know more on the way **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't ask about the title of this chapter just read and hopefully enjoy! There is somewhat of a Bonnie/John fluff scene but don't know if it's quite fluff just read **

**::**

**In need of a friend**

****The rooster cawed to the new risen sun in the distance, waking the sleeping folk to a bright warm day that was waiting. Bonnie woke up an hour later and when she finally had the workers were already outside doing their thing.

.

She followed her normal routine in the washroom; putting her hair up, spraying a bit of her French perfume and whatever was left on her list. After doing all of that she returned to the hallway and walked down finding the guest room door open and peeked in only to find Amos gone. Why did today seem so different and strange? It nearly gave her the chills and before turning around to descend the stairs a pair of rough gloved hands grabbed her arms.

Bonnie jerked and swung around as fast as ever only trying to defend herself when she came to realize that it was only Amos. He was already ready to start the day with his hat and his gloves. "Hurry down Ms. Macfarlane your breakfast is gettin' cold." He said with a smile before leaving her to think about what just happened.

She was half way down the stairs when Amos appeared from the corner of the other room; he was leaned into the doorframe still showing that smile.

Her right hand was on the stair railing and the other was on her hip. "I am comin' already Amos." She didn't hiss nor did she yell but that little tone in her voice gave him a clue to her anger. He left again and soon Bonnie was downstairs heading for the kitchen. "What is goin' o-on?" before she could even swallow she stood in the doorway to the kitchen as still as a rock. Pa' was sitting at that little table nobody ever used anymore with Mr. Marston and Amos was next to the stove cracking eggs.

Bonnie didn't know if she was to say something or just stand there. Once Mr. Marston glanced in her direction she left the doorway and stood beside her pa'.

"Mr. Marston wh-what are you doin' here?" Bonnie asked in such a voice as if she was John Marston's secret love or something. She was very quiet and much not like herself by what John could hear and see. Marston breathed deep and set his hands in his lap staring at Drew.

Drew looked at his daughter turning his chair in order to get a better look. "Darlin' it's not like you ain't ever seen John Marston before he was off helpin' a friend back in Mexico." He explained his voice fatherly and soft.

Bonnie licked her drying lips and scanned around the table for those newspapers from yesterday but they weren't there at all. "Damnit!" Bonnie cursed and it was the first time she's ever if he remembered cursed near him so he jerked slightly in surprise at her dirty mouth. While she ducked to look even underneath the little table John and Drew both couldn't help but get distracted.

"Bonnie what are you doin'?" he leaned over into his lap and she jumped back to her feet after coming to realize that the newspapers were no longer there.

John coughed and looked up at Bonnie. "What are you looking for Miss?" he asked his voice ragged, dirty and masculine. She just missed hearing that voice and was indeed happy that he was back safe and sound. "Oh nothin' Mr. Marston and if you don't mind me askin' who was the fellow you saved in Mexico?" Bonnie spoke both of her arms at her sides with one hip poked out and a faint smile on her lips. John had already informed Drew and Amos about this but not Bonnie.

She was the one he didn't plan and didn't hope on telling her about his acquaintance from Mexico; it would be dangerous for a woman such as herself to get caught up in that craziness back there. Before John could answer Bonnie, Drew interrupted with a soft thud of his palm on the table between John and himself.

Both of Bonnie and John gave their attention to Drew who let out a dry cough before speaking. Bonnie knew what was up; she rolled her eyes in secrecy waiting for what he had to say about it. "Bonnie Mr. Marston here would've told you if he wanted you to know but this time it's a man's business." He patted her lower back with his right hand and startled her towards Amos.

Amos was almost finished with the eggs already and he took the frying pan from the stove to the table out in front of the two men who continued talking.

"And where is this Abraham Reyes Mr. Marston?" Drew asked right as Amos appeared with the eggs and left after he knew what they were talking about. John looked down at the steaming eggs in the pan. He wasn't really hungry. "He's recovering up in Armadillo sir." John answered with an honest answer that made Drew lean back in his chair and sigh.

Amos returned to Bonnie who was leaning against the wood tiled refrigerator trying so hard to listen to what they were saying or at least one word of what they were saying.

"Oh thanks for lettin' me stay over Miss Macfarlane I can't believe I got no headache at all." He stood beside her with his arms crossed across his chest staring over at those two as well. Bonnie looked up at him. "No problem Amos, just don't get so drunk." She left the room after patting his shoulder and was out of sight. Amos followed her outside in a hurry. "Miss Macfarlane aren't you goin' to eat any breakfast?" he reminded her breathing heavy but she shook her head so lady like and declined. "Sorry Amos but I ain't hungry yet." She told him with a limp wave of the hand and walked off.

Amos wanted to catch up but he stopped himself and ran back inside to pack the food away.

**.**

**.**

It was late afternoon when Bonnie stopped what she was doing in the chicken coop to realize that she was hungry. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and ignored the rumbling continuing but the shakiness and the trembling of her hands weren't helping her do anything.

She really needed something to eat. She breathed in lightly and dropped the pitch fork in the hay in the barn. She turned on her heels and right when she did she almost ran straight into John if she didn't use her eyes.

"Oh Mr. Marston I-I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." she moved back from him while he stared. "Don't worry Ms. Macfarlane It's my fault for bein' so quiet like that." He said right back at her and in no time saw the shakiness of her two hands. She must be hungrier than a wild wolf right about now.

Soon after just seconds the silence snuck in from who knows where and engulfed them in its arms. "I have to get back to work but if you're hungry Mr. Marston help yourself to anythin' at the house." She said with a weak smile bending over to pick up the pitch fork. John shook his head to himself and tapped her shoulder. "Miss Macfarlane I should be the one sayin' that to you, now why don't you get somethin' to eat?" He worried not so obviously though although he was worried for her strange eating habit. Bonnie looked over at John and shook her head in frustration.

"I am tryin' to do some work around the ranch and if you don't wanna' help then that's fine but don't go judgin' me and tellin' me when I should eat." She sounded rather irritated and more upset than she should be but John understood. Drew Macfarlane told him a rather different story about Bonnie that he never would've guessed.

"Sorry to even have said anything Miss Macfarlane I was just a bit concerned that's all." John's cowboy voice was soft and really caring in the manner he spoke in. Bonnie still held that pitch fork and when a single tear hit her eye that's when Marston took it from her and caught her right before she fell over in a mess. She sobbed but not in an obnoxious childish way. Marston held her securely but tried not to get too close to her. "You alright Miss?" he asked feeling how shaken and flustered she was right here in his arms.

She didn't say a word back. "Let me get you back inside now." He set her to her feet and one single arm around her shoulders to help keep her steady as the other held her by the waist. She didn't want to move but there was no choice other than for John to carry her bridal style.

**.**

On the way inside Drew came up to her and John put her in his arms. "I will go get her somethin' to eat Mr. Macfarlane, somethin' that would keep her full." John was about to leave when Bonnie reached out to him as quick as she could grabbing a fist full of his clothing.

John swallowed and fortunately managed to hide those particular feelings that rushed in at that moment. "Don't go through all the trouble Mr. Marston I got food in the kitchen for that." She wiped her eyes and did her best to make it seem like none of this happened. John turned all the way around and Bonnie let him go. He nodded his head and followed the two father and daughter into the other room.

Bonnie started up some tea using the bucket of water right beside the table to pour into the kettle and setting it up on the stove top to boil; while doing that John and Drew started up a new conversation about the man from Mexico, Abraham Reyes leader of the Mexican rebels. "Why did you two end up bringin' him back here Mr. Marston?" Drew thought he should ask before letting John get away. They both sat at down in the living room; Drew Macfarlane in the large winged red velvet upholstered chair and John on the matching couch.

Marston leaned into his own lap staring at the spaces between his fingers thinking about what the man just said. "Apparently one of Reye's followers turned on him and everythin' took a turn for the worst sir." He said scratching the bottom of his nose and setting his hat on the table before him.

After a few moments of silence, Bonnie returned with a decorative kettle in one hand and a tray with two little matching glasses in the other setting them down on the table and pouring into each glass.

"Mr. Marston forgive me for what I did earlier I-I don't know what came over me." She said directly to the married man and fled the room like she was in a hurry to actually leave. Drew apologized and followed after Bonnie. John had seen this before sadly a bunch of times and it wasn't anything new to him. He looked down at the glasses and stood up seeing if he could find the two.

**.**

Bonnie fled outside and she stopped right outside the white fence with her pa' right beside her. She has done this many times in the past and it was of course something he knew all too well.

He saw those tears swell in the corners of her eyes and he wiped them. "Don't darlin' there is no need to get upset." His hands cupped her boney shoulders before forcing her against him. She knew what he was talking about and those memories came flooding back to her just like that.

"I'm fine Pa'…really." She pushed herself back from him and brushed her blouse off. She was strong enough in these sorts of situations that Drew himself was able to stand up straight and put it behind him.

John stood on the porch staring out in the distance right above their heads. They each turned around and saw Mr. Marston leaned against the railing.

Bonnie felt like such a fool for creating such attention from John Marston; especially John Marston.

Bonnie looked at her pa' one last time before heading back inside for the night. "Ms. Macfarlane is everything alright?" he didn't try to get into her business even though he was doing a pretty good job at it already following right behind her.

She turned around just in time and set her hands on her hips. "Yes everythin' is alright Mr. Marston." She informed him with a hint of hurt and firmness in her voice that it made Marston look back at her in shock and surprise. Marston didn't follow her too far but stopped in the kitchen doorway watching while she prepared her own little dinner finally after so many hours.

He swallowed the large lump in his throat and broke the incoming silence. "I hope you get a goodnight's rest Ms. Macfarlane." He held his hat in his hands being such a gentleman about the whole hat thing and was already turned on his heels to leave.

She laughed a little and stopped him. "Would you care to have a small meal with me Mr. Marston?" she questioned her voice so feminine and very soft and smooth to his ears as he still stood there leaned against the doorframe looking ever so determined but yet calm. There was just something about John that made Bonnie react in a way that she's never acted before. Marston smiled nervously at that friendly harmless comment and went to scratch his nose once more.

"Well if that means you don't have to be alone then sure Miss I wouldn't mind at all." He stepped further into the spacious kitchen and the two helped and assisted each other with the meal.

**.**

Drew was talking to Amos right outside the ranch home and went to the stables after their short and quite secretive conversation to mount his horse.

He wanted to find out who this Reyes fellow really was and if he was going to know he knew now was the perfect time; nearing 5:30 already and Bonnie usually went to bed this early so there was certainly no problem.

.

He arrived in Armadillo sooner than he thought and was starting to have second thoughts about all of this. He wasn't a bad man for doing this was he? He couldn't be.

But he found himself dismounting his horse and heading to the wanted destination. The Armadillo hospital and where the kind Dr. Nathaniel Johnston worked; there was pretty much nothing that that man couldn't do to help a civilian. Drew opened the door slowly hoping he wasn't interrupting something and Dr. Johnston invited him in with a bright smile.

"Come in come in dear sir, and what can I do for you Mr. Macfarlane?" he leaned against the counter staring down at the register then Mr. Macfarlane again.

Drew didn't know what he should say. He saw no sign of another human being in this room so he must be gone. "There is somethin' you can do for me sir; do you happen to know a Spaniard man by the name of Abraham Reyes?" his southern drawl worded those more perfect than he could imagine and he smiled to himself for that one holding both of his hands across his southern regions.

Dr. Johnston played with his dark mustache trying to come up with an honest answer. He paced the room and was soon standing near Mr. Macfarlane maybe 5'7 which made the Doctor himself a few inches shorter than Mr. Macfarlane.

"Well sir I cannot give out information just like that to anyone, did you know the man?" he was the one asking the questions now and all Drew could do was stand there as patient as a man could be. Of course he didn't know the man but he knew someone that did and the only man who did was John Marston. Drew Macfarlane wondered about that man and wondered about Mr. Marston. He desperately wanted to know more about this Spanish fellow before he comes riding into town again when his only daughter was left at the ranch so vulnerable; yet the ranch civilians and Mr. Marston wouldn't let a thing happen to her he was still afraid.

**::**

**E/N: Tell me what you think about this one. I honestly didn't like this one that much and I am tired of not putting Abraham Reyes in there yet…I'm sorry if this ending is confusing or stupid I tried to come up with something that made at least some sense. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this is going to be a good one. Abraham Reyes will make his appearance finally. There is a little bit of Abraham/Bonnie fluff but nothing major and there is use of alcohol in this one…**

**Warning: There is a bit of racism in this but it is not bad and probably not noticeable (mind you I am NOT racist I just wanted it to sound more like the west)**

******::**

**Sweet Encounter**

After their well put together meal, John helped Bonnie with the plates. "That was a good meal Ms. Macfarlane thank you." He commented and retrieved his hat from the table in the den meeting her at the front door.

Bonnie eyed him over a couple times. "Thank you Mr. Marston and with your help it made it twice as good." She smiled sadly realizing that it was probably his time to retire for the night. John put his hat on tipped her a goodnight and when he stepped foot outside the door several folk were going crazy and running like mad men. Both John and Bonnie went outside to see what all of the hubbub was about and John was the one to quickly notice who was causing it.

"Damnit!" he cursed strongly and made his way to the front of the house as Bonnie stood on the porch wondering. It was Abraham spurring his way down the hill from the south end of the ranch on a brown mount.

"Senior Marston, Senior Marston!" he continued to call out once he found John standing near that white fence. He wasn't too pleased to see Abraham as much as Abraham was to see him. "I see you're feeling much better Abraham." John spoke loud and strong so the Spaniard could hear passed all the screams and shrieks coming from a few civilians.

Bonnie did her part and left the property to attend to the startled folk.

Abraham was still mounted seeing no place to hitch it. "Yes senior Marston much, much better thanks to you" John walked up to his mount and grabbed it by the reins that he took from Reyes's hands.

He led the horse toward the right side of the prison and hitched him. "My brother we should return to Mexico I need to speak to my men." Abraham was already thinking about going back to the place he's been chased out of and by the looks of things maybe it was the right thing but John couldn't do that. Even if Abraham did try to make amends with those few followers things would just get uglier than they already were and just returning would be dangerously risky. Abraham thought he had things under control with his men and women but he thought wrong.

Abraham climbed down from his mount and stood beside John. John looked over at him; "Brother I think I have been betrayed, for some reason I have been betrayed." That hitched sound in Abraham's voice was saddening and John touched his shoulder.

"Well—Bonnie ran back to John caught in a breathing fit—I think everyone's fine now but I don't understand, the folk here are friendly folk." She spoke with her hands clasped over her hips looking at John and then over at his friend; his Spaniard friend. She managed to slow and steady her breathing until it was back to its original pace and let one arm hang at her side as she turned her body toward the two men.

John coughed and introduced. "Abraham Reyes this is Ms. Bonnie Macfarlane." John held out his hand to Bonnie just to point her out even though she was already in plain sight. Abraham gazed at her for a few moments or so before giving her a smile. "Ms. Macfarlane, Abraham Reyes." John watched how the two strangers greeted and interacted with each other taking only one step back with his hands crossed over his groin.

It was silent for too long and even John was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Reyes." Bonnie extended one single hand toward Mr. Reyes and he later extended his. "Yes it is such a pleasure." Reyes replied his voice calm, sensitive and sweet when he took her hand and brought it up to his lips to place a warm wet kiss on top.

Bonnie jumped in surprise never have been treated like this before. His lips stayed there for a while longer before she moved her hand.

John moved forward and just enough to break the two apart. "Abraham I will take you back to Armadillo Ms. Macfarlane has too much to worry about." John took a small glance over at Bonnie and returned his attention back to Reyes whom he grabbed by the shoulder and led him towards his awaiting horse by the prison. "But Senior Marston why must I go so early?" Reyes turned around and removed that hand from his shoulder with a sharp stare that bore right through Marston.

John removed his hat to itch and set it back down.

"Mr. Marston, Mr. Marston wait up!" It was Bonnie again calling out to him when he turned and she was there. "What is it Ms. Macfarlane?" John looked at her skimming at all she had before breaking that habit and returned to her feminine features.

"Let Mr. Reyes come inside for a while longer he just got here and there is no harm in that." She waved her hand at the two boys letting them follow back inside with her.

**.**

They all sat in the living room; the two men on the couch and Bonnie in her pa's chair crossing one leg over the other involuntarily. That was one of Bonnie's habits well any woman's habit at that. A woman just liked to cross her legs; sometimes for attention or a few glances but other times it was just the habit part.

"So Mr. Reyes what is it like there in Mexico?" Bonnie asked swallowing lightly, gazing bashfully at the Mexican fellow.

He leaned into his lap while John stayed arched beside him playing idly with his hands. Reyes chuckled and stroked his black goatee that hang loosely at his chin gripping both of his thighs; nervous reaction. "It's beautiful, nothing more than beautiful." He began to move his arms all about as he started on another one of his crazy stories.

John did nothing but sit there listening.

Bonnie switched legs and moved more forward into her lap. "It must be hard Mr. Reyes, hard to live there; my pa' has been there a few times years ago and he said it was beautiful but harsh. He said he would love to go there again sometime but he hasn't gotten 'round to doin' it." Bonnie started peering over at John then Reyes again.

Reyes bobbed his head. "Yes it is." His strong Spanish accent grew quiet and small. "Would you happen to know my father, Mr. Drew Macfarlane?" The blond rancher asked carelessly grabbing the attention of Mr. Marston who tuned in attentively to what they had to say with his back more erect than before. Abraham sat up for a moment in silence to think about that. Strangely he has heard of that name but he can't recall anything.

"I don't know but that name is familiar to me" Abraham acknowledged her after a few minutes to himself and he leaned into the cushions embracing the softness and comfort they gave to his tense muscles. Knowing how already awkward this moment has become between the three of them Bonnie stood up suddenly and went into the kitchen. When the room became silent again Abraham stood up and slyly followed in the rancher's trails. Something about Abraham made John think quizzically about him; he was following Ms. Macfarlane like a lost puppy.

Reaching high into the cabinets, Bonnie was nearly startled to death when Abraham caught her by surprise standing beside her leaned against those dark wooden cupboards below. "Need any help Miss?" his Spaniard accent was so very strong and so superlative Bonnie couldn't help but feel a little light headed.

She gave a weak little smile standing back onto the bottoms of her feet turning body wise towards Abraham while she still gazed up at the cabinets. "Yes Mr. Reyes." She actually admitted finally to not being able to do something on her own for once and that was mainly because she was too short or maybe the cabinets were put up too high. Abraham smiled back at her and stood tall extending his arm out and up to open the cabinet doors only to find it stashed full of liquor.

That's when John walked in leaning against the doorframe like he likes to do. "Oh Mr. Marston would you like somethin' to drink?" she turned to look at him with those big bright eyes of hers when Reyes returned to her with a bottle of scotch and another bottle of whiskey.

John would love to have a nice drink with Bonnie but there was one problem; Abraham Reyes. Whenever he got his hands on a nice bottle of booze like what he already had in his hands he would lose all self-control and end up getting so wasted; he would rather have Ms. Macfarlane around himself if he was drunk and John was pretty good at holding his liquor especially if around anyone important. "That would be nice Miss but—he stopped himself right there scratching his head in thought.

Abraham left Bonnie's side with the liquor still fresh in his hands. "But what my brother we have to drink with the nice woman she's offering." He said in a soft whisper like tone looking back over his shoulder at her.

She already had the glasses ready. Damnit now John _couldn't_ refuse and if he did he'd seem like a total asshole. "Let's get to drinkin' then." John flicked his wrists at Abraham just a sign for him to get his ass going.

They all sat in the den at the decent sized table that her pa' made years back. It was a beautiful wood and it was covered in a great finish. Abraham set the bottles down before him as Bonnie set the three glasses down. She poured while the boys watched in silence; she poured into the first glass and slid it over to Reyes then she poured the second and stood up walking over to John and handing it straight to him and finally filled her glass fairly half-way. "Will there be any cards involved?" Abraham asked one brow jumped high on his face, staring straight at the lovely rancher.

John sighed and slammed his arms down on the table. He was the first to take a drink from his glass and then Reyes.

Bonnie was surprisingly not a drinker. The two men watched her and after seconds there was a knock at the door. To forget about taking a sip from her glass and relieving herself of the awkwardness Bonnie jumped up and rushed to get it.

While she was attending to the door Reyes started up another conversation. "I really like this woman Senior Marston she is-she is wonderful and so obedient." He said taking another drink from his glass of whiskey. John knew where he was getting at and it was as irritating and as painful like a hard kick to the nuts. Ms. Macfarlane isn't very obedient by what John has experienced with her; she is a woman in a man's world doing all she can to stay alive and take care of what needs to be taken care for.

She wasn't like a dog that you could just kick around and it will still listen and John wanted to beat the shit out of Abraham for even spitting that word in such a proud manner. "Ms. Macfarlane is something." John acknowledged this time taking a large amount down his throat.

Reyes chuckled and downed the last of his before Bonnie returned. "Who was it Miss Macfarlane?" John was gratefully the first one to ask standing to his feet.

Bonnie looked up at John once then back down. "Oh it was no one John just an angry man who has a bad feelin' 'bout this ranch." They both understood what she was talking about; "He has crude judgment and a nasty pair of sailor lips." Bonnie stomped her foot and raised her voice with her hands on her hips as always.

Reyes stood with his palms on the table. "If that American man doesn't like me then that is his own problem." Reyes announced turning to look down at the table with a gruesome stare.

**.**

After everyone has calmed down and relaxed Bonnie hadn't even taken a sip from her glass and the boys, mainly Reyes was as drunk as a skunk. John was still sober enough to see what was going on and still realize what year it was.

"Thank you Miss, oh thank you so much your servi-services are so-so amazing are wonderful, amazing and beautiful!" he was drunk off his ass, leaned back in his chair and his arms reached out towards the ceiling. That wide smile on his lips was a great sign also.

Bonnie didn't know how to react to a fellow in such a disorderly mess besides have John help her. John swallowed what was left in his throat and stood up a tad wobbly at first but he knew he could manage enough to assist. Abraham just couldn't stop laughing and saying such _ooey gooey_ things toward Bonnie as they each put their arms around him and lifted carefully. Bonnie was a lot stronger than she looked and so was John but he already looked pretty muscled and built for this kind of thing.

As they dragged his body up the stairs Abraham was still going on about how sweet and kind Bonnie was for inviting him until his fluent language kicked in and then neither John nor Bonnie understood.

"Oh shit!" John nearly lost his balance at the top of the staircase since he was only a little sober but Bonnie helped him too to stay on his feet. Once they got him into the guest room at the far end of the hallway they both lifted him again on the count of 3. He was pretty heavy for Bonnie but nearly a feather for John as they got him onto the mattress.

Looking at John Bonnie could tell he was tired and needed the sleep more than her. "You had quite a few drinks tonight Mr. Marston I think you should get some sleep." She insisted with her voice so soft and pure, her lips smooth pink and not a crack in sight.

John shook his head and smiled. "That would probably be the best for me Ms. Macfarlane but what 'bout Abraham?" they both returned their stares down at the inebriated Spaniard who had that same constant smile. Bonnie later sighed with only one hand on the hip this time and the other on John's shoulder. "Go get some sleep, I'll take care of him." She told him; John didn't dare leave her on her own with that man. "I don't know if that's a great idea Miss he's a drunk man." He set his own hands on his hips looking over at Abraham. Bonnie rolled her eyes like she's heard that before. "Oh Mr. Marston I am a woman that can take care of herself." She placed her palms on the middle of John's back pushing him forward aiming for the door.

John's lips curved. "I will be downstairs if you need me Miss." He spun himself around facing the blond rancher and tipped the hat that wasn't even there. Bonnie used one hand to hide her smile and rushed him out with a wave of her hand.

**.**

After John left his spurs clinking with each step and suddenly fading down the flight of stairs Bonnie left the door open to a half-way crack.

"Well Mr. Reyes you're goin' to feel terrible in the mornin' you know that?" Bonnie reminded him standing beside the bed against the nightstand her arms crossed. Abraham gave his own eyes a roll and sat himself up on his elbows.

"Still thank you for everything Miss." His eyes were heavy and his lips were dry as he stared at her. Bonnie sneered with a little smile. "Everything all I did was let you get drunk." She turned to him and he sat further erect with his back against the bedframe and hands at his sides. "Oh Senora MacFarlane, you have done many things already just by your presence." That accent of his was dragging her in again; into a world of mystery, power and possibly lust and those eyes those dark eyes.

She stopped herself before he said another word. "M-Mr. Reyes I think you need sleep." She moved away from the bed walking nervously on her feet towards the door. He watched her close the door and leave.

.

Bonnie descended the staircase gripping the railing weakly before meeting the very bottom step. She tried to shake that strange feeling and thankfully it wore away.

When she went into the family room almost forgetting that Mr. Marston was still here found him half-way passed out in the chair limp and still. Bonnie smiled childishly and made her way toward him. She was being as quiet as she could possibly be but that one little floorboard beneath the carpet creaked and woke John from his debilitated slumber.

He although he was nearly wide awake still lay limp in the chair until he rubbed his already aching head and sat up. "I'm sorry Miss." He let out a wet cough before obtaining his hat from the table and stood tall.

Bonnie held her arms crossed staring sweetly at John. "You can really use some sleep right 'bout now Mr. Marston I can see it in your eyes." She kept her distance although it was almost impossible not to draw herself closer. John was a bit drunk but sober enough to figure out how Ms. Macfarlane was acting. "Yes madam I need the sleep and so do you." She walked John to the door and that's when it went quiet again. "'Night Ms. Macfarlane." He finally got the chance to actually tip his hat to her and left with her wondering eyes saddened already feeling alone in his absence.

Later that night, nearing midnight Drew Macfarlane returned home from a long night at the saloon in Armadillo, playing a civilized game of poker with a few friends.

He figured that Bonnie was already in bed and decided he didn't wake her and went off to bed himself. The night grew cool and the wind picked up blowing through the many windows of the house drawing Drew closer and closer to sleep.

**::**

**E/N: Okay tell me what you readers think about this one :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just more Western drama; and more Bonnie/Abraham! **

******::**

**Armadillo**

It was early morning and it didn't even feel like a new day has begun. Drew Macfarlane was already wide awake outside in the chicken coop but Bonnie was still in her bedroom lost underneath the covers her back a knotted mess.

Charlie, their Australian shepherd was the first living thing to even come into her bedroom sitting at the foot of her bed whining. Bonnie sat up slowly, her hair falling down over her shoulders as she pat a spot on the bed where Charlie jumped up and sat. "It's time for me to get up boy let's go!" she pet him one last time before shoeing him gone with a flick of her wrist and up she went headed for the washroom.

But when Charlie started to bark uncontrollably at the door to the washroom she knocked carefully but the door just swung gingerly open as so.

Bonnie had jumped at the sight. It was Abraham Reyes and he was lounging back in the washtub with a bottle of scotch in his grasp. She really didn't expect to see that ever but she did. Opening his eyes and with a new smile on his lips Reyes invited the young rancher inside with a wave of two fingers. "Come in Senora I don't mind the company of a beautiful woman." His blood shot eyes scanned her from head to toe and grinned. Bonnie was standing there in a simple white camisole nightgown that fell around her ankles but showed the perfect amount of cleavage up top.

Bonnie made it an effort to cover herself before his foreign eyes could take a peek but she was too late. Those arms around her didn't help at all well not anymore. He rolled his weary eyes and set the bottle down.

"Don't be so shy." He cooed rolling his head back and closing his eyes once again acting like whatever he said to her didn't touch her in anyway. Bonnie hadn't removed her arms from her chest just yet she was too flustered and irritated at the moment. "Who the hell do you think you are Mister?" she barked grabbing more of his attention than she planned on. His head snapped back up in a hurry and his arms that dangled over the sides sunk into the water. He didn't want to fight with the lovely little rancher and he surely didn't want to miss his warm bath time.

"Oh Senora I'm sorry if I said something to hurt you I didn't mean anything bad by it honestly." He tried to get her to come back to his side yet she was too hard to even push around that he didn't even try. Being sweet and seductive was his thing; the only motive he used to attract the women and he was planning on doing just that.

Bonnie left the room only to pin herself against the wall. Her heart was racing faster and faster by the minute. This wasn't fair he was doing this on purpose he was teasing her.

With Charlie still barking Bonnie grabbed him by the neck grabbing a handful of fur and chased him downstairs. When she came back up to inform Mr. Reyes about the rules here, he was still in the tub singing to himself in Spanish. He had a great voice but nothing he said made sense to her.

She peeked around the corner nonchalantly and rushed to her bedroom again to change her clothes. She could still hear him singing even through her door and she searched in her closet to find something to wear; something work-related. All she found was her white buttoned long-sleeved top and a pair of ol' Levi jeans. She quickly stripped herself of her night wear and hurried with her work attire. It was probably a good thing she could hear Reyes singing it made her feel more secure and less uncomfortable.

**.**

She heard Charlie again as she slipped into her cream colored laced up boots; probably not the best for working on the ranch but they did look good and they didn't hurt her feet.

Once she opened up her door to leave she didn't dare take another look inside the washroom that was just down the hall but Reyes's voice somehow took control of her actions. He was actually a beautiful Spanish singer.

He smiled when she appeared in the doorway again but she didn't return anything back to him. "Come on Mr. Reyes enough of this playin' around I have to get to work and you have to get another place to stay." She interrupted his humming and he gave her a puzzled stare. "Playing around Senora, I am not playing around I am bathing." He reassured her which only made matters a tad worse. She had rolled her eyes for the hundredth time and touched each one of her hips. Reyes watched with a little smile dangling his arms over the sides again with the water covering him from the waist down.

"And why do you want me to leave already I was starting to get used to it here Senora Macfarlane?" he spoke his accent whiny and terribly obnoxious as he rolled his head back against the metal frame staring at her.

No matter how badly she hated to admit it she thought that Abraham Reyes had a wonderful body structure; that toned torso, hills and hills of little abs and let's not forget about the hair.

He was turning her inside out and it was almost driving her mad. Stopping those wondering eyes of hers she stood in thought. "My pa' ain't goin' to like it if he found out a man such as yourself was stayin' here Mr. Reyes." She caught her tongue from slipping and stopped herself from blabbering like a little school girl. He must've been with several women in his time and that was a pretty good reason for her to be careful of him; what comes around goes around.

Reyes moved and the water splashed and followed along with the slow-like movements of his. "Wh-what are you doin' Mr. Reyes?" she was startled backwards, face pink and mouth half-open as he began to help himself stand up in the wash tub bare naked.

She covered her eyes with one hand and the other on the hip. "I am getting out what does it look like?" his voice was now soft and steady while he watched her from the opposite side of the room standing there completely covered in shining water and his own skin. It made little Bonnie flush at the sight and the thought of him actually doing such a thing made her scream inside.

"Just stay there I will get you a towel." She left the room with her eyes still very much shielded from his bareness and she found a spare towel in her bedroom at the foot of her bed.

As she returned her heart pounded like a wild animal. He was ass naked, bare naked covered in nothing from head to toe. It made her think it made her think about "certain" things that she shouldn't. Taking in deep breathes of hot summer air one after the other she walked into the washroom and held the towel out to him without hiding her eyes this time. Abraham stepped one foot out of the tub then the other right behind it. She's never been with a man and he could tell just by how she was reacting towards him. Most women would just run up to him and whimper like little puppies but she was different.

"Are you goin' to take the towel or not?" she stood there one hip out and those blue eyes of hers on one thing only; his very wondering eyes.

He looked down himself and back up with a displeased smirk. He was gorgeous and he was all man if she wanted him. He just couldn't believe that the little woman wasn't even taking a few curious peeks.

Finally moving closer he felt the air the warm summer air from the outside sink in to the small amount of space left between them creating more warmth than anyone could ever imagine. He stood taller than her and looked down upon her like the woman she was.

His hand reached for the towel and took it forcefully. "Why are you so nervous?" one of his dark brows jumped without any expression at all defining that well-structured lightly tanned face of his. She felt her body jerk once she let go of the rough fabric. Her fingers felt tingly and dry and very sore from holding onto it so tightly. They both stayed in that same position for a long time before Bonnie had the guts to break it.

"Come on get dressed Mr. Reyes I have to get you back to Armadillo." She waved her left hand at him like the prissy little thing she assumed she was. He just stood there in silence not even using the towel. He inched forward and Bonnie could smell him; he smelled of scotch and skin.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. It was true she hasn't been with a man; when she was a young girl she would always experiment with a few boys from school but nothing over the top. She was no whore and she was definitely no toy to be kicked around. "I said get dressed we have to get goin' before this afternoon." Her voice became sterner as he finally gave up and did what he was ordered seconds ago.

**.**

**.**

When Reyes had finished dressing and pushing on his boots he patted the sides of his hair and played with his goatee before leaving for his mount right outside near the prison.

Bonnie stood there on the porch leaned into the white railing until she saw Abraham again. She faked up a pretty cute smile and led the man to the horses. She looked back over her shoulder at John's little shack only to find out that he was gone…again. It really doesn't surprise her much anymore now that John usually disappeared on a regular basis.

"So Mr. Reyes why is the reason why you are down here in such a small town like this?" Bonnie mounted her painted pony before Reyes and they both spurred their horses into an innocent gallop down the dirt road headed south. Reyes didn't answer right away like she thought he would but he still managed to answer. "I am having a few problems right now with some people back in Mexico Senora and if I return too early who knows what would happen." They moved faster finally kicking Macfarlane's Ranch to the ground watching as it disappeared into the golden distance.

He drew his attention to the path ahead. Bonnie felt something change between them and it happened so suddenly and so painfully that she was lost for words.

Did he have a lover back at home, did he have a wife and child waiting for him like John or was he just another outlaw turned good? Bonnie thought about those few things for a while.

Once they arrived while having listened to the cries of coyotes and the sweet, sweet sound of Reyes's voice they pranced their way into the little town of Armadillo and dismounted their horses without anything more to say. Bonnie stared up at Abraham with a friendly smile and removed a pretty high stack of money from her jeans pocket. "Here take this it will help you." She handed the money to him without another word just a girly stare. He just stood there eyes as wide as the sun wondering if he should take the woman's money or not.

"I cannot take this Senora you've given me enough, besides I have plenty to get me through." He sounded so sweet and sincere that it made Bonnie feel like such a bitch; she didn't believe herself when she said this but she did anyway.

"Let me buy you a drink Mr. Reyes." She said with a smile walking straight toward the saloon. Abraham smiled back and followed behind. As they both entered the swinging double doors they noticed Mr. Marston right away. He was playing a round of poker with a few of the regular customers and he was definitely winning.

John noticed the two right as they walked in and he watched with a private eye. He was just being a good man and looking after Ms. Macfarlane as she did him.

**::**

**E/N: Oh-kay what did ya'll think about this one? Got a little bit more Bonnie/Abraham in there! :D and this one was the hardest!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay here is the fifth one already. God and I already feel like I got a whole bunch done. Well this one contains more Abraham/Bonnie and some Bonnie/John but it's mostly going to involve information on Abraham and talk about him yada yada! Enjoy**

**:: **

******Silly Encounters**

The day was just beginning and Abraham was helplessly drunk again. The bartender watched him with smirk. Bonnie only had one shot of Whiskey and was done after that but Reyes wanted something from little Bonnie Macfarlane.

"Dance with me?" he tilted his head to the side and put out his hand for the rancher to take. She hid behind a hand for she was smiling too big for her own good. She wasn't a good dancer and he was making a fool out of himself. "Mr. Reyes I have to get back to the ranch." She told him once and wasn't able to tell him twice once he pulled her toward him and gave her a little spin across the floor.

A few of the men sitting at the bar watched and cheered the two of them on. John's poker game was finally over and he sat there at the table in the far corner observing all the same.

Bonnie came crashing hard into his chest and was nearly left breathless once their eyes met. Their hands grabbed and bodies touched a few more times while the rancher laughed and spun a couple more times just before being dipped. Dancing in the middle of a dirty saloon wasn't really what anyone expected to happen but nonetheless it was very interesting to watch.

Soon after their little close dancing died down Reyes tumbled over a nearby table almost knocking a man's beer right off.

The bearded man growled at him with a grim glare that meant more than business and Bonnie made sure they stayed away from him. She held onto Reyes as they headed for the swinging doors. "No please stay, don't leave me." He whimpered burying his face into her shoulder; Bonnie had enough of the contact and shoved him off. "Come on I'll take you upstairs." She said to him carefully dragging him up the wooden stairs.

She didn't really notice John as much anymore so he chased them upstairs helping her carry his limp body to a vacant room.

She almost scared herself to death when John appeared at her side, putting his arms around Reyes. "Oh please tell me you didn't see that?" she felt her heart jump and her skin tingle at the thought of Mr. Marston taking notice to that little 'dance' down there. He nodded his head with a coy smile. "You didn't tell me you were such a fast dancer Ms. Macfarlane." They entered the room to the left of the hallway as they made it to the top of the steps and drug him in, dropping him carefully onto the bed.

Bonnie wiped her forehead clean of any sweat and stood there in her little hands on the hips stance. "I'm not really he was just too much for me what 'bout you Mr. Marston?" she gave him a simple look standing beside him.

John's brows furrowed to that question and he ended up scratching the scar on the side of his face. "Me well Ms. Macfarlane I ain't really the dancin' type." He caught himself chuckling at the silly answer to her question staring at the floor. Bonnie moved in front of him with her hands still rested at her hips. "Ain't the dancin' type?" she replied staring at him like he was some kind of diseased fool. He let out another hardy chuckle before returning that same curious glance her way.

"Yes that's right I ain't the dancin' type." His gloved fingers met his hips as he stomped forward getting slowly closer toward her.

Bonnie leaned back and laughed. "How's about I teach you a little sometime—your wife might find it interestin'?" she walked over to the bedside and wiped Abraham's moist face with a blue handkerchief she had kept in her back pocket. John thought about that with that same crooked smile of his. "That def'nitley be somethin' interesting to take home with me Ms. Macfarlane." He scratched his nose and waited for Bonnie.

She really didn't want to leave Abraham here alone but she was going to have to. "I will pay for your room Mr. Reyes." She stood by the bedside again looking down at him; he smiled with closed eyes. "Thank you Senora but-but there is one last thing." He swallowed thickly smelling so much like day old booze and filth. Bonnie waited for his answer with one hip leaned into the little dresser beside her. "Be my little Senora." His voice wandered off and soon he was so dazed and half-conscious he fell into a drunken sleep.

Bonnie's face warmed right as those words escaped his lips. John acted as if he didn't hear what he just heard and waited for her outside the room.

**.**

After paying for a single room for the man upstairs the two of them walked outside. "So where are you off to now cowboy?" Bonnie broke the near silence while John removed a crisp clean cigarette from his back pocket and lit a match.

He tossed the match over his shoulder and took a long drag. "Don't know yet Ms. Macfarlane probably return back to the ranch." He looked over at her with a genuinely small yet happy smile. She smiled back and wacked him playfully in the chest before returning to her mount. "Come on then we have a lot of work to do."

**.**

They both returned to the ranch and hitched their ponies at the post beside the prison. They dismounted one after the other and John followed behind Bonnie towards the horse corral with the sun beaming deep into any visible flesh.

"Would you mind stackin' the hay in one pile over there Mr. Marston?" she pointed a finger over toward the stables where he found the pitchfork. "Sure." He took the job and headed over right as Bonnie grabbed the shovel leaned against the fence and began to scoop up new and old horse manure. After doing a few more other things around the ranch the weather began to slowly cool down as Bonnie took the bucket of horse manure and set it inside the barn to take care of later.

John was done as well with another job and the rancher found one of those damn cigarettes hanging out of his mouth. Bonnie disliked those things and they were going to be the end of him someday.

"Mr. Marston do you worry how your wife might feel 'bout that?" She pointed at the cigarette stick and he removed it only to exhale all of the deadly fumes away from Bonnie's direction of course. He took one last puff before throwing it down and stomped on it hard enough to dig it into the dirt. "She just like you she despises them Miss." He stood there with his thumbs in the belt loops of his pants gazing at her.

She gave him a tired smile before leaving him in the dust. He watched her leave and she spun on her heels taking a long gander at him from afar. "Aren't you comin' Mr. Marston?" he knew seconds before she said anything that she was indeed going to invite him inside again and what man would refuse?

**.**

John sat at the couch in the family room and Bonnie poured him a cup of warm tea. "You must know more 'bout Mr. Reyes, Mr. Marston what does he do?" she sat herself carefully beside him realizing how really close she was at the moment.

John didn't even fidget away when he spoke; he removed his hat and placed it on the table top. "He's a rebel, he's a Revolutionary leader Ms. Macfarlane he fights for what he believes in and he fights to free his people in Mexico but doin' what he does is why more dangerous than I'm willin' to tell you." He answered her with a strong tone looking over at her while he did. Bonnie sort of believed what he said; but why would he be down here if he was trying to free his Country? What kind of trouble did that rebel get himself into?

Bonnie stared down at her hands and looked John's way again. "Then why is he here?" she didn't quite understand for god sakes and she wanted to know a lot about this Mexican Rebel before she ever thinks about seeing him down in Armadillo again.

John looked irritated or maybe even exhausted from telling her about this; "Sorry Miss but I don't think tellin' you is going to be the best thing I am tryin' to keep you and your Ranch out of all this for a reason and I think it's a pretty good reason for me not to tell you." He stood up in a hurry but on his feet he looked calmer and more afraid than before. Bonnie didn't dare speak of it again around Mr. Marston for his sake and for hers. "I'm very sorry Mr. Marston I didn't really understand any of this until now but may I ask one more thing?" she sat propped up in her seat like a city woman in a high class hotel gripping both of her knees.

John looked the other way only for a second or two and returned the gaze. "Sure Miss." He dropped his arm limp at his side while the other one dug into his pocket. He just couldn't refuse Miss Macfarlane.

"Just out of pure curiosity and nothin' more Mr. Marston, does Mr. Reyes happen to be a married man?" John gave her a look of pure confusion and surprise. Why was she asking him these sorts of things and was it possible that Ms. Macfarlane had a little thing for the Rebel?

John stood there with both hands covering his hips and a smile on his face. "Well if that ain't the most confusing question to ask madam then I don't know what is." He let out a slight chuckle before finding his seat next to her. Ms. Macfarlane didn't ask twice but the atmosphere around them was getting tight. "Honestly Miss no, not really." He was found staring between his knees and Bonnie thought. "He is a man who loves the women Miss and I do hope you understand what that means." He took a long look at Bonnie before standing up and grabbing his hat.

Being such a silly little rancher and all and having no experience with men she didn't really think about it. She did feel terrible though and it showed in her face.

"Are you hungry Mr. Marston?" she asked with a beautiful womanly smile on her face. He stomped his foot as light as he can; he knew he couldn't refuse like all those many times before and with a bob of his head they both headed for the kitchen.

**.**

**.**

Back in Armadillo Abraham was awake for about 20 minutes or so before he realized that he was left all alone again in an unfamiliar room.

As he helped himself up he fell back down and whined about the terrible headache that Bonnie had warned him about the other night. "Maldito!" he cursed to himself in Spanish _maybe because he wasn't really the one to curse in front of a white fellow_ before being startled by a knock at his door.

He tried to ignore it and hopefully it would go away but it didn't and it was making the pain worse. "Who is it?" he growled but his voice was choked up and raspy that it sounded terrible.

The door suddenly opened; opened slowly and what it appeared to be was a little woman about 5'5 in height and 120 maybe less in pounds. She was very gorgeous and very attractive but that's how she was put together that's how she was made. "I heard you were feelin' a bit lonely up here so I thought I'd come and cheer you up Mister." She was a cute brunette with hair that fell in dark curls down her back and some hanging over those pink shoulders of hers.

Abraham sat up the best he could with a big ass smile on his lips. "¡Dios mío!" his breath hitched in his throat and he was unable to breathe correctly until the lovely woman danced her way toward the Spaniard.

She wore a white and green corset top and a frilly little green skirt at the bottom. "You look very happy to see me Mister." She finally made her way to his bedside and delicately placed both of her gloved hands on the mattress letting her bottom hike up into the air like so. Abraham smiled again his body temperature rising to extremes. "I am very happy querido." He said rather pleased with her and her presence before him he couldn't contain himself for very long.

The brown eyed whore scanned the man and he did the same. He was Spanish and so gorgeous. "Ever play 'round with a little white girl like me?" she teased him turning her back to him with those eyes peeking over the top of her shoulder.

Abraham coughed to relieve some of the overload. "What is your name Senora?" he asked just seconds before she went closer and stopped. She sat up straight with a soft expression. "Sophia Mister and what's yours?" her southern accent was reminding him too much of another woman he had encountered but he couldn't think straight right now and decided it be best if he didn't think at all.

"Abraham Reyes." He answered with a grin when she crawled fully onto the mattress and pawed at his chest.

She leaned into him and gazed into those dark eyes of his. "What would you like me to do Abraham?" she said in a girly whisper crawling closer and closer and before long at all she was topping him like no one has before.

Abraham's breathing became more ragged and shaky and he thought about just rolling his eyes and playing by his own rules but that would probably get him kicked out of here. He let his head fall into the feather pillow but his eyes stayed on hers. "Just be quiet querido." He pressed his finger to her red smeary lips before she reached up with her own hands and took his.

"Just relax…she whispered sitting erect while her teeth pulled each of his fingers free from those over-heated gloves. He was still a bit drunk and his stomach was turning.

She thought she heard his stomach but just ignored it. Abraham's face was getting paler and paler by the minute and she let go of his hand. "Mr. Reyes is you alright?" she was serious about this and remained topped leaning into his face brushing back a few hairs.

He faked a smile and she could tell. "Tal vez?" he carefully sat up onto his elbows and kissed her.

He tasted and smelled like liquor; Sophia thought he was different but he was just like all the other ones just getting drunk and letting a little woman like herself take care of him. "Get off of me!" she climbed off of him and turned on her heels with her nose turned up high.

"You are a disgustin' excuse for a man!" she found the doorway and left with a faint pitter patter of her heels hitting the floorboards. Abraham didn't realize what happened until she was gone and sitting up just made his stomach much, much worse. He felt a stinging sensation at his lower gut and he was praying to god that he didn't—he couldn't hold it in any longer and he sat up bent over and hurled onto the floor. He's downed so much alcohol that his body is somewhat used to it and nowadays he only throws up once or maybe twice and he's done.

**.**

Bonnie had put together some ham and beans for the cowboy and herself. Bonnie ate one bowl and John ate one and a half. He did seem pretty hungry earlier and she was smiling to herself at how fast he scarfed that down.

He downed his glass of milk and stared at Bonnie across the table. "That was really good Miss Macfarlane." John said with a caring smile watching as she left the table to pick up their bowls. The rancher smiled again this time with flustered pink cheeks.

"I've been cookin' ever since I was a little girl Mr. Marston." She informed him dropping the bowls into a small tin basin on the floor next to the cabinets. Marston turned in his chair with one arm on the table and the other in his lap. "I can see that." He jumped up and pushed the chair back in along with hers. "So how do you feel about Mr. Reyes now Ms. Macfarlane?" he stood beside her staring at the back of her head. Bonnie didn't say anything especially now that he was bringing up Abraham again. "The same I guess 'cause I can't really say I dislike the man if I barely know him." She was right; there was no reason to hate or judge someone without having been judged.

"My boy Jack would love to know a woman such as yourself Miss." He said totally out of random, leaning against the cabinets with his dark eyes on her.

Bonnie stopped herself and turned. She pretended as if it was nothing new and shrugged her shoulders. "I bet he would Mr. Marston." She laughed and John moved. "What you don't believe me Miss you are a smart woman, perhaps smarter than you know and my boy is well more educated than myself." His voice was a bit silent at the last part. Bonnie wasn't judging anyone here and she actually thought of Mr. Marston as the perfect man even without a good education.

"Mr. Marston thanks for that it makes me feel-well-liked a little bit more I guess." Bonnie said back and headed forward out of the kitchen.

John followed with his hat in his hands. "Thanks for the meal Ms. Macfarlane." he opened the front door gazing at those blue eyes. Bonnie bobbed her head. "Don't mention it Mr. Marston where you off to this evenin'?" she stood in the doorway leaned into the frame.

John put his hat back on and looked out at the dirt road. "I'm meeting up with an old friend of mine just some old finished business." He tipped his hat to her and left.

Bonnie closed the door and remained on the porch sitting on the bench.

**.**

A few minutes after John galloped away Amos appeared at the right side of the rancher's home. His spurs hit the floorboards alarming her.

She set a hand to chest and calmed. "Oh Amos, hell I thought you were some crazy man." She sat there leaned back into the rough wood. Amos smiled and sat down beside her. He was very sweaty and she could see that. He's been working tremendously today and she was lucky to have a man like him on her Ranch.

"Would you like a drink Amos?" she stood up and looked down at the man. He nodded his head and stood up just seconds after her.

They both went into the house and entered the kitchen. Bonnie reached for a glass out of the cupboards high above and for the first time managed to grab one on her own. "What would you like?" she remained still as a mouse with her hands on her hips and the glass on the table out in front of him. "Water Miss just water."

.

An hour after Amos left after their game of poker, Drew and Bonnie both cleaned up the cards and the chips putting them all together as one into a glass bowl in her father's redwood armoire in the den.

Bonnie and Drew didn't really talk a whole lot after Amos left; all Drew done was sit in his chair in the family room with a newspaper in his hands and a glass of scotch by his side on the little decorative table. "Pa' do you know Mr. Reyes?" she babbled out sitting near him on the couch.

He rustled the paper only to get it to turn the page and then he coughed as loud as he could. He was completely cutting Bonnie off all of a sudden and she didn't like it. "PA'!" she jumped up and stood her ground with him doing everything she possibly could to get him to listen. "Bonnie sit down and lower your voice." Was that all he could say? He knew something that Bonnie didn't. "How do you know Abraham Reyes father, HOW!" she didn't follow by his rules this time; she still continued to raise her voice until he closed the paper and smacked it faced down onto the floor.

"I-I used to play Poker with him a couple years back, actually I played with a lot of crazy folk down there." He admitted and it seemed to have lifted a heavy weight from his shoulders since he spoke so calm and sincere-like. He had that guilt stricken look that Bonnie hated.

She moved in standing right beside him. "Was it a civilized game pa' please tell me it was?" he stood up and brushed her away kindly. "Yes darlin' it's just that they ain't anyone I'd like to play with anymore." He picked up the paper and set it in his chair and leaned over to get his drink downing the last of it. Bonnie still had more questions that needed to be answered or maybe she needed to talk to the man himself; Abraham Reyes.

**.**

The mid-afternoon grew colder but the clouds and the sky remained as bright and orange as ever.

She really hadn't informed anyone that she was leaving but it was only for some important information that needed to be obtained. The wolves howled and the coyotes began to yip as the beautiful splattered sky changed so suddenly into nightfall leaving her skin cool and chilled.

Several minutes later after she arrived she pulled on the reins to stop the galloping searching for a hitching post. After dismounting and hitching her painted horse she pet it on the muzzle before walking into the ol' saloon that was already full of drunk bastards everywhere she hoped to look. It smelled like fear, vomit, sweat, smoke and whatever else she could think of and none of it was a blessing for the nostrils. On her way through the bar, she was encountered by the dirtiest men around and they smelled like they hadn't bathed or even slept in days with long gritty beards here, small 'staches there and scars everywhere; it was no wonder she didn't have a man of her own. They were vile pigs.

They gave her the cutesy eye as she managed to get by the dumb men and after that she wasn't even touched let alone looked at for the remainder of her time spent here.

"Mr. Reyes?" she knocked at his door, assuming it was still his from earlier but there was no answer. "Mr. Reyes it's me Bonnie Macfarlane." She neared the door until she was almost against it knocking again. She did hear a rustling of some sort and before she backed away the door opened slightly to a crack and the Spaniard appeared.

He looked pretty much the same just the drunkenness of him was a little different and somehow gave her the shivers. "Come in Senora Macfarlane." He invited her in with a warm smile shutting the door behind her and right as it clicked into place she jolted backwards bumping straight into the door itself.

Abraham's brows twitched and furrowed in puzzlement. "What is it what did you come back here for?" he asked standing exactly where she wanted him to stand in the middle of the room.

She didn't think she could speak at the moment. She was feeling a sudden wave of dizziness crash over her and yet she managed to keep herself as strong as an ox. "I-I needed to talk to you 'bout somethin' Mr. Reyes." She spoke bringing herself toward the bed and took a seat on the edge. Abraham stood waiting. "What is it then Senora?" he was patient enough with her awaiting the rancher's words. The room smelled of alcohol and too much perfume that it became the worst distraction ever.

"My pa' told me 'bout you and so did Mr. Marston what caused you to come up this way?" she was confused all over again praying desperately for answers to come her way. Reyes stood there dazed and confused playing with his goatee.

Abraham Reyes was always the one for center of attention but now that she knew something about him it made him freeze in complete silence. "Senora why don't you go back to that little ranch of yours?" at those choice of words she just wanted to bop that Spaniard in the mouth but she was a lady not an animal. That hit straight through to the bone after hearing that; she loved that little ranch and would do anything to keep it strong and erect.

"Okay I do know your father Senora but were not friends no more." He shook his head like he had said something bad walking toward the window grabbing tightly to the sill.

Bonnie knew that much but why they were not friends and why was he here up in a small town like this? He should've returned once he got here; just turn right around and get going back to where he belonged.

But that wasn't Bonnie; she was just like her mother. Smart, sweet and also rough and tough when she needed to be she was no judgmental fool who only cared for herself-she would never judge the man by the color of his skin or by the tone of his voice or even the way he walked…it just wasn't right but right now Bonnie was furious with the Spanish man. He had many secrets that Bonnie had to know about his past with her father.

"You are still ignorin' my question Mr. Reyes." The blond woman stood up and marched toward the man in the rugged outfit.

He pounded his fist onto the window sill nearly causing a scene from outside the open window. Bonnie put her hands out to him in case he didn't stop. "Eh Senora I have my reasons for why I am not telling you things, your father does not like me and he would kill me if he found out that you were here…with me." He turned to inspect her a bit before turning his attention back to the outside world. Everything was dead silent but Bonnie wasn't going to let it eat her up like Reyes.

Bonnie didn't give up but she was tired of his nonsense accusing her father of something that probably wasn't true but she didn't even know she was human too and deserved to know. "My father is a great man and he ain't never hurt a soul so what makes you think that he's goin' to hurt you Mr. Reyes tell me that?" she hollered loud enough to get it through to him but he didn't return a single glance. He moved away from the window for a moment and gazed at the floorboards while he walked with his hands crossed behind his back.

"Senora Macfarlane I have a secret that you must know." He turned to her with a soft, worried look that made her heart jump for a moment.

He came in close enough to almost touch her, taller than her. "I-it better be somethin' important Mr. Reyes?" she began to feel like he was putting too much pressure on her about all this but there was something else that began to bug her; he smiled half-heartedly before placing his bare palms onto her shoulders.

_Oh no he was getting in closer, Bonnie do something you can't let this man do this-push him push him away!_

Her sub-conscious had almost got the better of her but after what he had just said she could've melted right there between his very fingers. "I think I have fallen for you Senora I just couldn't stop thinking about you." He was undeniably serious and the look hinted toward that for sure. Bonnie didn't even stop to think about what he said before she started squirming and shoving like a madwoman.

"Why would you even say such a thing you fool now let go of me!" she still pushed and shoved but there was no escape for her once he had her in his arms holding her tight.

She did everything possible to try to break free but all of those recent tries were failures. "No Senora it's very true believe me!" he pulled her impossibly closer 'til the tip of his nose dug into her collarbone; one tender spot that hasn't been touched in years. "Please let me go!" she begged and pleaded and before long there were tears in her eyes rolling down her face.

Reyes stopped to take notice in her swelling feelings rushing to wipe those tears away with a thumb. "Senora don't cry." He locked tight to her eyes and they seemed to stay like that for as long as she could remember.

What did she get herself into? Bonnie Macfarlane a 24 year old southern rancher who's never had a man in her entire life finally had someone that wanted her back? But there were problems; she didn't know if she felt this way but one thing she did know was that she still felt the same about Mr. Marston who was sadly a happily married fellow and Amos her friend.

She couldn't go through this, not like this.

**::**

**E/N: Okay maybe there wasn't quite as much intimate scenes as I thought but next one will be on the way shortly!**


	6. Chapter 6: TBC

**A/N: Don't know where this chapter is going to go but what I do know is that it will involve Bonnie/Abraham romance for the first time. Just one thing…its super short! TBC**

******::**

**Emotions**

"Stop please!" Abraham told her over and over again but there was no way getting it through to her. So he let her go and just as rancher pulled herself free she looked at him and gave him the hardest slap a woman could ever give. It almost sent his head spiraling as he rubbed the red hand print gently.

Bonnie was so addled in emotions at the moment that she barely remembered how it had come to this. She felt the tears roll down her face in warm orbs and quickly wiped them away.

"Goodbye Mr. Reyes!" she turned her back to him and headed for the door. "No don't go Senora please!" he sounded so terrible and painfully torn apart; was he telling the truth when he said he had fallen for her? It didn't make sense he was a Spaniard and she was just a simple little rancher with hardly any experience with a man. She didn't turn back around but she stopped to listen. His voice was hitched and she knew then he was nearing tears. "Oh Senora please don't go." He pleaded, he completely through himself out there for her to acknowledge.

Her hand reached for the door and she turned the knob. "I can't stay here and I won't!" she hissed and hurried herself out of the room. Abraham froze at the sudden isolation and the loneliness and the terrible heartache.

What he didn't know was that Bonnie never did leave. She stood there her back leaned hard against the door trying all she could to keep herself out of the tangled up mess of her own feelings.

Damnit, she didn't know what to do. She was never the kind of woman that would leave an innocent man heartbroken like that or anyone as a matter of fact. Bonnie Macfarlane was raised good and was taught important lessons. She could eventually hear the man sobbing and whispering inaudible words to himself in his native language. What has he done to deserve this kind of pain she was giving him? It made her mad and it made her hate herself for it.

She just didn't know if she was feeling the same way; no wonder relationships like these were so confusing. When only one was in love then what would it be called? She didn't get any of it.

After a few minutes to think about what she had done she grabbed the same knob and forced the door open softly. Abraham was found staring out the window again like he was before seeming like he didn't even notice that she was there. "Mr. Reyes…she said whisper-like moving into the room and shutting the door behind her.

The Spaniard turned to look over his shoulder at her with a soft careless smile. "Senora I thought you were gone for good." He didn't move from that spot but his eyes never removed away from hers and his voice was shaky but now calm and tender.

Bonnie shook her head. "I apologize for what I did to you Mr. Reyes I never wanted to hurt anyone 'specially you." Her round marble eyes jumped up and looked at him across the room with glistening wetness. Abraham sighed and then took in a deep breath before releasing it again. "It is fine Senora." Was all he had to say still standing over the window peering out and watching how fast the day was changing.

Bonnie just couldn't believe that, that was all he had to say after she hurt him like she did. "It is not fine Mr. Reyes it's not even close to bein' fine" She put her both of her girly fists over each one of her hips and glared. Reyes swallowed hard and strong leaving the window.

He met her eyes in a hurry and she was instantly turned to stone. "Please don't worry about me Senora." He continued moving toward her until he was standing right before her gazing upon her. She felt the urge to run again to hide like a little child but she wasn't going to this time. She had to face her feelings she had to face the truth. "It's very true Senora I had fallen for you the very first time I saw you." He never looked away as he took one of her hands and brought it to his lips. He kissed it sweetly and moved it back down with a firm hold on it.

Bonnie's face burned as she turned to the floor. "Why me?" she asked looking back up at him again.

Reyes smiled and chuckled. "To tell the truth I don't know why but something about you just struck me before I knew it!" he let his free hand lay flat over his chest where his heart must be and that smile of his never stopped.

Their hands were still together and before long at all their palms were covered in a cold sweat. She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms.

"Senora?" he turned his head slightly to the side leaning in closer. She moved back a bit only from the amount of nervousness that was being put upon her and raised a tan brow. "Yes?" she responded gazing down at those lips of his. There it goes again; her heart was picking up speed and she probably had the idea as to what was causing it.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" he fought back the urge to just do it but he was a soft man and always let the ladies speak first. Bonnie went into her frozen state again her eyes as wide as her pa's expensive china. She had no time to think at all before Reyes was too close that she couldn't dare say no. "Well…they were extremely close now; Bonnie still remained pulled back a bit but Mr. Reyes was so very close it almost made her fall over it he wasn't careful.

He felt her warm breath on his drying lips before he licked them. Bonnie had kissed a man before but that was years ago back in her teenage years.

"I don't know…if." She stopped herself staring into his eyes then back at his lips and then mustache and even his facial imperfections and strong cheek bones whenever he smiled. Her hands moved forward trying not to touch any uncharted territory before his face and let her trembling fingers poke his cheeks right as Reyes was now allowed to snake his hands into the gap and rest his hands on each of her hips like so.

She felt her entire body shake and jolt. Was it supposed to feel like this; painful and nerve-wracking?

"Come on Senora." He purposely blew a perfect amount of warm breath against her lips watching them purse with his fingertips digging more into her clothing. Bonnie held back a giggle and stared at him a little longer; damn her back was killing from being hunched back over like this but the faces he made were too adorable to miss when his chin came resting against her collarbone. His breathing was faster than before and more intense.

She loved being such a tease even if it wasn't on purpose. "Be patient you silly man!" she tapped him on the tip of the nose with her index finger but before she had thought about it he leaped up and smacked his lips against hers.

It was a rather painful kiss and he pulled away with an audible smack. "Why do your lips taste sweet how does that work?" he asked looking honestly puzzled and confused while he still held her up licking the taste from his lips. She remembered the last thing she drank was a cup of warm lemon tea; she smiled and gingerly grabbed his face again. "I don't know…her voice faded as their lips moved into one again. Reyes watched her one last time before shutting his eyes and pulling her close 'til her belly met his abdomen. She made a little noise into the kiss her eyes open and her hands left his face without warning.

Great he must have done something wrong he felt like another smack was just around the corner. She didn't smack him nor was she planning on it but the contact itself was intense it sort of scared her.

.

The day turned more into mid-afternoon by the time they were finished kissing. Bonnie has never been kissed like that before and his lips were soft and fitting against hers it made her come back for more.

Soon Reyes had Bonnie laid flat on the bed staring up at him like a scared child. Was she about to finally break her barrier with this Spaniard fellow? She didn't know what to do at this point so she let her emotions get the better of her.


End file.
